The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve as generically defined hereinafter. In such fuel injection valves, the intent is to cool them by passing fuel around the magnetic coil, and in flushing the fuel injection valve to carry any vapor bubbles that are present away into a return line. For instance, if vapor bubbles happen to be injected through a fuel injection valve, the result is not only problems when starting the engine, but also rough engine operation or even engine stalling. A fuel injection valve is already known in which part of the fuel passed around the magnetic coil can already flow back into the return line from above the armature; the result is that direct cooling, of the valve closing member as well, takes place only to a limited extent.